Cryptosporidium parvum is a unicellular pathogen that can cause severe watery diarrhea in humans and animals. This pathogen can cause one of the opportunistic infections in AIDS patients for which no complete effective treatment is yet available. Cryptosporidium is also a significant water- and food-borne pathogen, and listed as one of the Category B priority pathogens in the NIH biodefense research program. The slow development of anti-cryptosporidiosis chemotherapy is primarily due to the poor understanding on the basic metabolic pathways in this parasite. Many well-defined or promising drug targets found in other apicomplexans are either absent or highly divergent in C. parvum. Therefore, detailed molecular and functional studies on the unique C. parvum metabolic pathways are needed for the understanding and control of this parasite. Fatty acids are one of the essential components in all cells. We have pioneered the research on the fatty acid synthesis in C. parvum. Our current data have revealed that C. parvum differs from other apicomplexans by lacking Type II FAS and its associated apicoplast, and relying on three distinct pathway for elongating fatty acids (ie. a Type I modular fatty acid synthase (CpFASI), a polyketide synthase (CpPKSI), and a long chain fatty acyl elongase (CpLCEl). In addition, we have identified putative major components that constitute the highly streamlined fatty acid metabolism in C.parvum. These advances now allow us to rationally dissect the function of C. parvum fatty acid metabolism in detail. Our long-term goal is to delineate the function(s) of major components constituting the fatty acid metabolism in C. parvum and to explore this pathway as a rational drug target. Our hypothesis is that major enzymes involved in the C. parvum fatty acid metabolism differ from their counterparts in humans and animals at both structural and functional levels, and may serve as rational drug targets. In this proposal, we will focus on studying different mechanisms governing fatty acid elongation and activation in C. parvum by achieving the following three specific aims: 1) To delineate the molecular machineries governing the fatty acid synthesis in the parasite by functional analyses of CpFASI, CpPKS! and a membrane-associated fatty acid elongase. 2) To elucidate the molecular mechanisms involved in the activation and transporting of fatty acids by functional analyses of acyl-CoA synthases and fatty acyl-CoA binding protein. 3) To validate that fatty acid metabolic enzymes may serve as rational drug target in Cryptosporidium by discovering inhibitors selectively against, parasite fatty acid metabolic enzymes.